A wide variety of service or content providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communications services, such as television, movies, video games, music services, and/or other digital content to customers. Many customers utilize set-top boxes to present such content on one or more televisions or display devices within a single location, such as a home. Set-top boxes are typically dedicated devices that are situated within a customer's home, and allow users to schedule programming content for display, recording, and/or storing. However, content providers may have to transmit identical content multiple times to a single location if multiple users within the location request the same content. For example, if the first and second customers request to view the same show at first and second set-top boxes, respectively, the content provider may have to send the identical content to the same home twice. Moreover, interactive programming guides (“IPGs”) are often requested from the content provider every few seconds by multiple set-top boxes within the same home. Again, here the content provider may need to transmit multiple IPGs every few seconds to the same location. Accordingly, finding improved ways to provide digital content to customers continues to be a priority.